James Doyle
James "JJ" Jacob Doyle is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the second eldest son and second child of Ryan Doyle and Gabrielle Brook, and will be one of quadruplets. He will possess the abilities of Unmasking, Panmnesia, Personal Precognition and Portal Creation. Appearance Like all of his siblings, JJ will have brown hair and eyes. His skin will be tanned and he will be very slim in build. He will be relatively short through most of his childhood, but then he will have a large growth spurt and will stand at 6 foot 3, far taller than his sisters and his brother. He will have inherited this tall stature from his mother. Abilities ]]JJ's first ability will be Unmasking. It will enable him to automatically sense lies, see through illusions and detect people who are hidden by abilities such as invisibility or cloaking. He could however choose to deactivate this perception at will. He could also extend the ability temporarily to others, letting another person sense that something is a lie, or see through an illusion. To do this, he will simly have to think of that person, and desire for the ability to be temporarily shared. His second ability will be Panmnesia. This ability will make it impossible for JJ to lose his memory. He couldn't have his memory erased or altered by mental manipulation or any other mental-based ability, and he wouldn't lose it naturally as the result of any injury. If he lost any memories before manifesting the ability, he would automatically regain the memories upon manifestation, and if the ability was ever blocked and negated the memory would heal once the block is removed. He also will never repress memories, however bad, and he will not affected by altering time as will remember all of any significant previous timeline he has lived in. He could temporarily pass the protection of this ability onto others. His third ability will be Personal Precognition. The ability will enable JJ to receive precognitive visions and dreams focused on a particular person's life and future. This individual could potentially be a future love interest, a friend, an unknown estranged relative or possibly just someone whose life will keep interacting with his own. It could never be his own future, however. It is currently unknown who the individual will be in JJ's case. He won't be able to choose the person whom the precognitions will be focused upon, and won't know who he or she is until they actually meet. He won't see the futures of other individuals except in moments where they intersect. His final ability will be Portal Creation. JJ will be capable of producing portals which will lead to different locations in both space and time. He will create the portals by thinking of the desired location, either picturing it in his mind or repeating the name if he hasn't seen the place before, and aiming his hand at the area where the portal will appear. There will be no limit in the extent of spatial distance or time spanned by the portals, and it will be possible for him to make portals for others without travelling through them himself. The portals will have a watery, blue-coloured appearance. Travelling through them will feel like briefly swimming, though without becoming wet. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabrielle Brook *Father - Ryan Doyle *Quadruplet brother - William Doyle *Quadruplet sisters - Andrea and Sinead Doyle History & Future Etymology The name James is a Hebrew name which means "supplanter". His middle name, Jacob, shares the same origin and meaning since it is a variant of the same name. It can also mean "held by the heel". His nickname JJ has no meaning and comes simply from his initials. Doyle is a Gaelic name which means "dark stranger", possibly a reference to his hair and eye colour. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters